The present invention relates to an improved control method and remote controller which can set a plurality of parameters of an apparatus to desired states through simple operation of the remote controller, as well as an electronic apparatus based on the control method.
The present invention also relates to an improved control method and apparatus for use with audio apparatus, as well as an improved audio system and a computer system based on such remote control.
The general type of remote control signal transmitter (remote controller) is designed to transmit one code per one key operation by the user, and thus, in order to control a plurality of parameters of a given apparatus, it is necessary for the user to perform separate key operation for each of the parameters. For example, where the user wants to set the input switching of an AV amplifier (Audio/Visual main preamplifier) to “AUX” (auxiliary input), the surround mode switching to “Dolby ProLogic” (trademark), volume level to “30” and graphic equalizer to “raise high and low frequency bands”, it is necessary to sequentially carry out the following operation.
(1) Depress the power button to turn on the main power supply.
(2) Depress the input switching button to set the input to “AUX”. If there are five input channels, then the input switching button has to be depressed or operated four times at the maximum.
(3) Depress the surround mode switching button to set the mode to “Dolby ProLogic”. If there are eight surround modes, the surround mode switching button has to be operated seven times at the maximum.
(4) Depress the volume button to set the volume level to “30”.
(5) Depress the graphic equalizer button to select desired frequency bands.
(6) Depress the up/down button to set a level.
(7) Repeat the operation in items (5) and (6) above.
As noted above, the conventional remote control signal transmitters require user's key operation per parameter in order to control a plurality of parameters of an apparatus, which is very laborious and time-consuming. Further, preferred parameter settings of the apparatus tend to differ considerably depending on the desired sound/picture source, such as a CD, video, DVD or game, to be viewed and/or listened or on the person viewing and/or listening to the sound/picture source, and it is very troublesome to change the settings each time one sound/picture source or listening person changes to another. Although there presently exit programmable remote controllers capable of sequentially transmitting a plurality of codes per one key operation, the necessary programming operations are very laborious and time-consuming. Further, in normal cases, the microcomputer incorporated in such programmable remote controllers must be a custom-made microcomputer rather than a general-purpose microcomputer, and thus the programmable remote controllers are generally expensive.
In general, many audio apparatus known today are supplied along with a separate remote control signal transmitter (remote controller). Namely, the user can control the audio apparatus even from a distance by manipulating the remote control signal transmitter as appropriate; for example, a sound volume parameter can be controlled by manipulation of the remote control signal transmitter.
Further, the recent audio apparatus are designed to perform a variety of functions, and it will be much more convenient if such a variety of functions can be performed by the user manipulating the remote control signal transmitter. Therefore, the audio apparatus of the ordinary type are supplied along with a sophisticated remote control signal transmitter having various buttons for selecting any desired one of the various functions. When the user selects one of the buttons on the remote control signal transmitter which corresponds to a desired one of the functions, a command instructing execution of the desired function is transmitted from the remote control signal transmitter to the audio apparatus, which in turn performs the user-instructed function.
However, the conventional remote control signal transmitters added to the audio apparatus capable of performing a variety of functions tend to have an increased size due to the provision of the many function selecting buttons.
Although the remote control signal transmitters are provided with the many function selecting buttons, the user of each of the remote control signal transmitters tends to actually use only limited ones of the functions, i.e. function selecting buttons. Thus, the provision of the many function selecting buttons on the remote control signal transmitter would significantly complex the function selecting operation to be performed by the user or often involve erroneous selecting operation. In view of these inconveniences, it is conceivable to provide the remote control signal transmitters with only the buttons corresponding to the functions actually used by the users. However, because the functions frequently used by the users considerable differ from one user to another depending on the interests and the like of the users, it is difficult to decide which function selecting buttons should be provided on the remote control signal transmitters, and thus it is difficult to make remote control signal transmitters which can appropriately meet demands and requests of all potential users.
As one solution to the above-discussed problem, a more sophisticated remote control signal transmitter has been proposed which is equipped with a visual display section and causes the display section to function as a GUI (Graphical User Interface) so that various kinds of commands can be transmitted to the audio apparatus without provision of many buttons on the remote control signal transmitter. However, such a remote control signal transmitter is undesirably complex in construction.
Further, an audio system has recently been developed in which an audio apparatus having various sound control functions is connected to a general-purpose personal computer. In this audio system, tone signals generated by the personal computer are sent to the audio apparatus, which processes each of the tone signals to output the resultant processed tone signal. To the audio system is added a separate remote control signal transmitter which allows the user to remote-control the audio apparatus. However, the user can not use the remote control signal transmitter to control the personal computer, so that when both the audio apparatus and the personal computer are to be remote-controlled, there have to be provided another remote control signal transmitter, signal reception unit, etc. for remote-controlling the personal computer. Thus, the remote control signal transmitter added to the audio apparatus can not be said to be a user-friendly, convenient device for remote-controlling the audio system comprising the audio apparatus and personal computer.